gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-06GR Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type Kai
The MS-06GR Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type Kai is a custom Zaku Type G piloted by Deen West. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam MSV-R The Troublemakers. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-06GR Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type Kai is a custom Zaku Type G Deen West has acquired through Black Market channels. It is based on the MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type that was built in limited numbers before the introduction of the MS-07B Gouf. What made this particular type of Zaku stand out from other models is the additional boosters that grant the machine improved mobility. Its improvement was so great that it was argued that the G-Type Zaku was one of the highest performing ground combat mobile suits deployed during the One Year War. The armament of the Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type Kai was largely the same as that of the original Zaku II. It consisted of an improved version of the standard 120mm machine gun for ranged combat and a heat hawk for close combat. For defense, the Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type Kai has a shield mounted on its right shoulder. The Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type Kai is also able to integrate armaments as long it is compatible with the mobile suit, such the MS-06K Zaku Cannon's 2-tube rocket launcher and 180mm Cannon or a Gouf's heat rod. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield :Mounted on the right shoulder, it is a simple defense used to block most physical projectiles. However, unlike the standard shoulder shield, which folds onto the top of the shoulder, the High Mobility Ground Type's shield is angled off of it to help improve it's defense angle. ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. It holds 100 rounds per drum with spare drums that can be stored on waist armor. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Zaku II's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS' hands. ;*Heat Sword :A melee weapon originally developed for the Gouf line of mobile suits. Like the Zaku's heat tomahawk the heat sword is a blade that is heated to high temperatures in order to increase it's cutting capacity. The Heat Sword was designed after a broadsword so its blade is longer than the tomahawk allowing for a greater range of attack. ;*Heat Rod :A close-range weapon installed in the right arm of the Zaku. This retractable cable delivers a high-voltage electrical shock when it comes into contact with an enemy mobile suit, damaging its internal systems and stunning its pilot. The heat rod could also be superheated to give it cutting properties. ;*MMP-78 Machine Gun :A new model machine gun with enhanced firepower to combat Federation Forces MS. Early and late type models of the MMP-78 Machine Gun exist, with differences in the location and mounting of the grip in the latter. "MMP" is an abbreviation for "Mobile Suit Machine Pistol". The MS-06G's machine gun features a barrel guard and a barrel jacket for improved performance in ground combat. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another standard weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit. The bazooka fired explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of Earth Federation mobile suits and battleships. Can be stored on the rear waist armor when not in use. ;*180mm Cannon :Mounted over the Mobile Suit's shoulder, this cannon's overall power is equal to that of the original Guntank with a single shot being able to destroy a mobile suit. ;*2-tube Rocket Launcher :Also known as Big Guns, the pair of 2-tube Rocket Launchers are mounted on the lower sides of the backpack. The launchers are magazine-fed and can fire small-caliber rockets rapidly. Special Equipment & Features ;*Solid Rocket Boosters :The MS-06GR can be equipped with two pairs of solid rocket boosters on its backpack that could give the mobile suit a brief but tremendous increase in overall thruster output. The solid rocket boosters units are also compatible to other Zeon MS, such as MS-14D Desert Gelgoog. History Picture Gallery MS-06GR Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type Kai.png|MS-06GR Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type Kai Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type Kai B.jpg Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type Kai A.jpg Zaku Type G Kai.jpg Zaku Type G Kai A.jpg Zaku Type G Kai B.jpg|Equipped with MS-06K Zaku Cannon armaments MS-06GR Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type Kai BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 External links